The New Me
by songbird300038
Summary: Three years have passed since the war ended, Smellerbee has is changed into a young lady and has caught the eye of a simple Longshot. Smellershot or Longerbee and some lovely Kataang. Chapter 14 is alot deeper than the rest of the story
1. Changes

**The "New" Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but if I did it would so totally ROCK! **

**B.T.W. Smellerbee is 14**

**Smellerbee's POV**

"Ahh, Nice and refreshed"I said with a yawn.

It was morning, another day stuck in Ba Sing Se

I looked out the window "It's nice out" I said to myself because there was no one else

"Strange."

"Jet," I called out "Long shot?"

"Oh, well" I said to myself

"Hold the phone!"I said in suprise as I noticed my voice wasn't so raspy

It had been changing for a while now.

"I finally sound like a girl!" I said excitedly

I ran to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror

"I have a figure too!"I exclaimed to myself in amazement "Pinch me, I must dreaming!"I said laughing.

I was so excited I barely noticed, that was taped to the mirror, was a note

_"Went to the market to go buy brekfast_

_Hope you weren't worried_

_Jet"_

"Me, worried," I said almost cracking up "Right. That's rich"

"Now, were was I" I said "Oh yeah, Dang I'm hot!"

After I finished embracing the "New" me, I went to the closet that had my clothes.

I looked for something that would by any chance flatter my figure,

"I can't belive I spent my whole life with the freedom fighters dressed like this!"I said with a bit of disgust in my voice.

"I need help,"I said reluctantly "I need, dare I say it, Katara"

**End Of Chapter 1**

Sorry for the short Chapter

So What do you think?

It's my first Avatar Fic so don't kill me

Go ahead flame me if you don't like it, I'll ignor it anyways.


	2. What's wrong with me

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:) I love Avatar:( But I don't own it!**

**Longshot's POV**

I don't know what's come over me.

One day I see Smellerbee as a friend and the next I start getting ideas.

She's growing up and she's changing every day!

Her voice is more soothing , Her curves comfort me... It's so hard to restrain myself.

Everyday I have to tell myself that she's my friend, nothing more.

But everyday I find it harder to convince myself of that fact.

"What's wrong with me" is what I think to myself everyday.

When can't sleep, I watch her breath.

The way her chest rises and falls calms me.

Pretty much everyday I have to convince Jet I was looking past her, not at her.

It's getting tougher everyday.

The uniform helps me to remember that she's my partner and friend.

I hope she doesn't decide to start wearing something more seductive.

I don't know how much more of this I can take, before I do something I might regret...

**End of Chapter 2**

Looks like things are heating up between Longshot and Smellerbee (or at least in his mind)

What will happen?

Sorry about the short chapter.


	3. A Blush?

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but if I did it would be SO STINKING AWESOME!**

**Smellerbee's POV**

As I walked through the market, In search of Katara,

I ran into Jet.

I quickly turned around in hope that he wouldn't see me

"Hey Smellerbee!" Called out Jet

"Crud" I mumbled to myself

"Oh, hi!" I said pretending to be cheerful "I didn't know you were here!"

"Didn't you get my note?" He asked, knowing I did

"Oh, yeah, that" My heart started to sink

"What,"He started out sarcastically "Couldn't wait for your food?"

"Haha, very funny"I said in an annoyed tone "I'm just looking around"

"Sure,"He said suspiciously "For what?" He said in a low voice

"None ya beeswax"I said a little ticked off

"Fine,"He said in an obviusly fake hurt tone "Go back to your looking, leave me alone here... by myself,"He gave a sniff "_All by myself, don't wanna be, all by myse-"_

"Don't even go there" I said cutting him off "Look, I'm just gonna be browsing so_, If ya need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far"_

"Don't mock me!" He said in a playful tone

"Later" I said walking away

"K" he called

I have to admit, he seemed in a playful mood.

I continued to look and I found Longshot looking at some hats in a wicker store

"Figures" I mumbled to myself before calling out "Hey Longshot"

He turned around,blush ever so slightlyblushed while nidding his head, and then turned around very quickly

"Okay?" I said to myself

As I started to walk again I wondered "What's with the blush?"

I kept searching and then a thought occured to me

I blushed a bit.

"Nah!" I said while I shook my head.

It couldn't be, but yet...

**End Of Chapter 3**

She's starting to get it...

Let's see what happens!


	4. Possibilities

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Avatar, although if I did they'd have another thing comin' to 'em**

**LOL**

**Jet's POV**

After Smellerbee left, I decided I wanted to know what, exactly, she was"looking" for.

So I went to keep an eye on her... okay, okay, I spied on her.

Not that big a deal, Or so I though

_She's walking, big whoop_ I though to my bored self

She also stopped at a few shops here and there

I was already getting bored, What can I say, I'm and impatient person... or at least I grew to be one.

_Look at this, It's soooo cute! _I smiled as I imitated her

I'm not sure if she even said that, but I was desperate to do something fun.

_Yawn _I thought to myself, _I'd rather sit through a lecture in history class...hold on... she's doing something._

I was excited to see, and then my heart sank.

_False alarm, she's just buying something._

I put my head back and let out a sigh of boredom.

_Why am I following her... it's probably just girl stuff...well this was a waste of a chunk of my life that I'll never get back._

She walked and saw Longshot.

She said 'Hi' to him, I looked at him and he, no way, a blush?

_Hmm... a blush, that has to mean something..._

_could he actually?..._

I pondered this fact for a while

_Nah, she was a friend to him, nothing more, although lately he has had some staring problems._

The though amused me.

_Awww, Longshot has a cwush on Smellerbee _I though in a teasing voice.

This was rich... like a ton of melted chocolate on a cake rich!

The thought made me hungry.

Actually it was probably just the fact that I hadn't eaten yet

_I need to make breakfast, I was forced from stealing breakfast to slaving away in front of an stove... Now I knew how my mother felt._

_Oh well, breakfast isn't gonna make itself!_

Now to get Longshot and Smellerbee

_Smellerbee!, I has been having so much fun teasing them in my head that she had disappeared!_

I muttered a curse under my breath

_Damn this easily entertained mind!_

All I could do was get Longshot and try to find Smellerbee, so I did.

But my stomach was growling so much that everyone in the market within a 5 yard radius was staring at me

"Is my stomach really that loud?" I whispered to Longshot

He nodded his head, with a half scared half a 'your so weird' look.

_In that case I'd better just leave_

I went home, No use trying to find someone with an empty stomach!

**End Of Chapter 4  
**Jet's mind is starting to crack


	5. Why?

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 5 : Why**

**Disclaimer:I own EVERYTHING!!!!!(in my world) hehehehehe.**

**truth is I don't own Avatar (in real world)!;)**

**(As you already know)**

* * *

**I'd like to thank: _Jesus.Lives, Grahamgirl, FeatherGirl13, MormonMaiden, Princess Falling Star, A Saphire Rose_**

_**Thank for the support and constructive critisism!**_

_**Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!**_

_**srry for Jet's insanity people**_

_**it seemed like a funny idea!**_

* * *

**Longshot's POV**

_Stupid,stupid,stupid!_ I though on the way home

_Why did I blush?, Why did I blush?_ I said shaking my head slightly so Jet wouldn't notice

_Stupid hormones..._ I though

I felt like screaming, but I decided not to do so would be childish.

What if Smellerbee saw it?.. or worse, Jet!

_He'd never let me live it down!, I can just here him now _

_'Smellerbee and Longshot sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'_

Oi, the horror! I was making myself feel better and yet I felt worse at the same time!

_That's It, I'm officially insane! and I reiterate INSANE!!! _I thought so loudly it almost heard an echo.

That was scary..., I looked at Jet.

He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts

I saw the sly grin on his face and I went pale **(A/N Paler that usual, that's pretty white:) )**

_Oh use your imagination He saw, Shi...taki mushrooms._

_Dang it, My life is ruined _I thought miserably _Just because I had to blush._

_I'm an easy target now..._ I felt like throwing a tantrum and stomping my foot, but that wasn't me, so as usual, I sat(or walked) quietly and endured the sea of thought running through my head.

During breakfast I had the feeling Jet was going to ask me 'So, how do you feel about a certain person, she goes by Smellerbee' or something of the sort. But he didn't_ Thank the gods_

This was too much for my mind, I decided to excuse myself from the table and get some fresh air.

I scoffed, _Like that'll help,_ I thought sarcastically

I hope Smellerbee didn't decide to come back soon... That's the **last **thing I needed

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5**

People! There's a review button there you know!

I have 357 hits and yet only 10 reviews!

I think there's something wrong with that picture!


	6. Found

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 6**: **End Of search**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but if I did It would be totally awesome!**

Smellerbee's POV

After a while of searching I finally found what I was looking for

There was Katara looking at fancy jewelry and slowly putting down after seeing the prices

_Just act cool, like you didn't just spend half an hour looking for her_

I walked over and started to browse by the standright next to hers

"Smellerbee?" I heard her ask

"Oh, hi Katara, I didn't expect to see you here!" I said trying to be friendly

_It's kinda hard to be nice to a person who froze my leader to a tree . . . _

"What's going on?" She asked in a friendly tone with a hint of suspicion

"Nothing, I just was looking at this cart of . . . "I looked at the cart "Hats!"

"Whatever you're selling I'm not buying it."Said Katara firmly, crossing her arms

"Look," I started "Can I just talk to you for a sec?" I asked her

"What are we doing now?" said Katara

"In private" I said getting annoyed

"Fine_"_ Said Katara following me

"What do you want?"She asked getting impatient

"I want you to give me a make-over"

She sat there stunned for a sec.

"Why?" She asked the suspicion returning

"Just cuz" I said shrugging

"On one condition," She started

"Anything" I said, trying not to sound to desperate.

"Now, answer me truthfully" She said staring at as if trying to read my thoughts"Does this have anything to do with Jet?" She asked

"Ewww, no!" I said faster than I wanted to.

"I think I believe you!" She said laughing

"Hehehe" I laughed nervously

" So is that a yes?" I asked her

"Yeah, I guess so" She said

"Cool!" I said happily "When do we start?" I asked

"Well how about after breakfast because I don't know about you but I'm starving!" Said Katara crossing her arms over her stomach

"Yeah I could use some breakfast about now" I said "So I'll meet you here in about 2 hours"

"Great, see you then!" I said walking away

_Sweet , I'm on my way to a "new" me!_

End_ Of Chapter 6_


	7. Another Day, Another Argument

I'm sooooooooooo sorry!

I've been swamped with homework

SO here's the chapter I hope you enjoy

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 7 : Another day, another argument**

**Katara's** **POV**

_Why would she need a make-over?_

_Why would want a make-over?_

_I thought she didn't care._

_Maybe she's just hitting those years_...

_I remember my first time..._

I was cut off from my thoughts because I bumped into a cart and made it roll down the hill and smash into a house

"MY CABBAGES!!!!" The merchant yelled

"Oops... sorry sir" I said to the merchant as he fainted

I quickly walked away and started to run home.

I walked through the front door

"Hello?" I called "Anyone home?"

No answer

"As usual" I said to myself as I started to make breakfast

_It sure is nice and quiet_ I sighed

"Hey Katara" Said a familiar and annoying voice

_I just had to jinx it_

"You haven't finished breakfast yet?" Asked Sokka

"Nice to see you to Sokka" I said in a clearly fake happy tone.

Just then Aang and Toph walked in

"Hey Guys" I said greeting them

They were about to reply when Sokka interrupted

"Don't try to change the subject, I can see right through your schemes" Said Sokka pointing a finger in my face "Why haven't you finished?"

"I'm cooking as fast as I can without burning the food" I replied hotly

"But you started an hour ago?" Said Sokka throwing his arms in the air

"Says who?, I had to go shopping because someone here finished all of the eggs last night and didn't even care to go get more!" I yelled turning my back on him and crossing her arms

"Oh, So your pinning it on me huh?" He said crossing his arms as well

"If the shoe fits" Said Katara calmly looking over her shoulder

Sokka opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it

"So... Let's change the subject!" Aang suggested

"Fine by me" I said getting back to the burning steak

"See, now look what you've done" I said to Sokka pointing at the steak

Sokka looked at the steak and his mouth fell to the floor

"This is all your fault!!" He said Once sticking his finger in my face

"Here they go again" Said Toph as Aang shook his head in disapproval

"Don't point those dirty sausages at me" I said slapping his hand out of my face

"How dare you slap my hand" Sokka said threateningly

"Easily" I replied simply

Sokka was about to tackle me when Toph bended a wall up to stop him.

He smacked his head on the wall making Toph howl with laughter

"That's not funny!" Said Sokka holding his head in his hands

"Apparently it is" I said walking around the wall to see the commotion

"Now what about the steak in the pan that's starting to burn the rest of the kitchen?" Asked Toph smiling

As I rushed to put out the fire Aang quickly bended some water on the fire

"Oh yeah," I said nervously "Bending". I put my hand on the back of my neck.

"I guess I was nervous and with all th fighting I forgot" I said embarrassed

"How did you know it was burning the kitchen?" I asked Toph

"Because it smells so bad you would be able to smell it all the way from the outer ring"

"I see" I said to Toph

"Yeah, too bad you can't smell" Said Aang trying to get a laugh.

Sokka happily obliged by cracking up.

"Yeah, so now what are we going to do for food?" Asked Toph

"I saw this nice looking restaurant on the way here, we can go out to eat" Suggested Aang

"Where were you when this whole argument started?"I asked putting my hands on my hips


	8. I don't know what you talking about

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 8:I don't know what your talking about.**

* * *

**This was originally before "Lake Laogai" so since I'm so far into the fic I decided not to change it.**

**Disclaimer : The FBI shines light in my face How many times are you gonna make me say it, I don't own Avatar, but I own Jin, Lee, and Cho (sucky names, I know)!**

**Smellerbee 's POV**

* * *

_Score! Now I can have some nice clothes _I thought to myself while walking home

_She'll probably be a bit suspicious, I mean I usually don't care how I look and I normally wouldn't wear something nice unless I needed it . . . But I do need it._

With all of my thoughts I forgot where I was going

_Damn it, Where am I now? _I looked around me and reviewed the area.

I was in a dark, run-down area of the ring probably in the shadow of one of the many dividing walls

A few alleys here and there, the same for trees. Men sharpening their knives on the sides of houses and dry rocks, mothers hurrying their children home, telling them not to play outside. _How cheery_ I thought sarcastically

_I'm an idiot! I learn never to get distracted on missions to raid fire nation camps but when it comes to walking home I'm sunk . . . oh, well. I'll find my way_

I climbed to the top of the nearest tree, but I didn't recognize where I was, so I decided to walk the way I came only to be stopped by a few men with scowls on their faces and knives in hand.

Their appearance just screamedthieves.

"Lost my dear" Asked the first man. He was tall, was wearing a white shirt with brown pants, or were they grey? I could hardly tell because they were covered in dirt, and a pair of black boots. He had a twisted grin exposing yellow rotting teeth.

_Haven't they ever heard of dental hygiene? _I thought in disgust

"No I'm fine_"_ I answered distractedly because I was trying to think of a way to get around them.

"Because it's not good to get lost in these parts" Said the third man in a gruff voice. He was short and a little on the heavy side. He also had a twisted grin but his teeth weren't rotting, but they looked as if they hadn't been brushed in a few months. He was carrying a sharp and bloodstained knife and was wearing a black and white striped shirt and red pants, he gave the impression that he belonged on a pirate ship and not an earth kingdom city.

"Yeah, not good at all" Said the second man in a deep strong voice. He had a scowl on his face that looked as if it was plastered on. He didn't have a knife, instead he had a long pointy spear and a huge shark tooth on the end.

"I know" I said walking away from them.

"Just where do you think your going?" Said the first man in a mad gruff voice as he walked forwards.

"Home" I replied simply putting my hands on the knives I had in the back of my pants."Lee" a voice said and then the second man came up and put his spear in my path.

"Not so fast" He said to me "Jin, Cho, and I just want to be friends" He said menacingly

"Guys, I'd love to stay and play but I have to go now" I said walking away from Lee and his spear. "Grab her" Commanded Jin with authority. "Just what should we do with her, Lee?". He asked in a menacing tone.

Just then an arrow came buzzing through the air and hit the wall of the house right next to Jin's head.

"How about you let her go" Said a voice coming from a nearby roof.

I turned to see who it was.

"Jet!" I yelled in relief. Then Longshot came into sight

"Oh, no, two kids!" Said Jin pretending to be frightened. I used that chance to run away from Lee's grasp into a dead end. "Yeah, and their weapons of choice are hooks and arrows" Said Cho laughing.

"You killed it" Lee said in a serious tone.

"Are you finished?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Jin replied with a growl. "You're in no position to be making sarcastic remarks little lady" Said Lee

"Little Lady?!?" I asked letting my anger get the best of me "That's it!" I yelled pulling out my knives and running toward Lee.

Lee put his spear in front of him. I easily avoided it and gave his arm a good gash, he yelled in pain.

"Don't ever call me that" I said in fury.

Jet jumped down from the rooftop he was on and tackled Jin, and Longshot pinned Cho to the nearest tree.

Longshot helped Jet with a few good placed arrows.

"I'm not done with you!" Jin yelled in anger while struggling to get free.

I kicked some dirt in his face making his eyes water with irritation.

I snickered with satisfaction.

"C'mon, let's go home" Said Jet leading the way.

"What were you doing here anyway?" He asked me.

"Long Story" I replied."I'm starving" I said changing the subject.

"Well you missed breakfast, one would think so" Said Jet laughing.

Longshot looked and me with a look in his eyes that would say _Don't go wandering off again, you had me worried._

I gave him a reassuring smile that said _Don't worry, I won't_

Jet just looked at us and smirked "C'mon you lovebirds, let's go home". Me and Longshot both looked away and blushed

"I have no idea what you talking about." I said looking up with my eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

Did you like it?

Hey, press that little button down there and see what happens

you and I will both like it!


	9. Useless thoughts

**The** **"New" Me**

Chapter 9: Useless thoughts

Longshot's POV

* * *

_She worries me, but it shouldn't. She can take care of herself, but she doesn't need someone taking care of her. But I'm here if she ever does_.

I was thinking these things on the way home, but her smile made the worries go away, for a while anyway.

_What would I do without that smile, without that face, without that laugh?_

_I know I shouldn't think like that but I don't think I could imagine life without her._

_She's so beautiful in her own kind of way. She doesn't care what people think about her and I respect that about her._

_She's so independent, but that's what hurts me. She doesn't need me, she probably doesn't even want me. I'm probably nothing more than a brother to her but I want to be so much more._

_She thinks of me as a friend but I think of her as a beautiful goddess that I would give my life for. It's hard to explain my feelings for her but it feels like the most natural thing in the world. I'm not surprised that she's the one I fell for because she's always around me and I know her so well. But sometimes I wish I could know so much more. What pleases her, what makes her moan, what gives her goosebumps..._

_Stop and listen to yourself Longshot. Your going way to far, that only makes it more painful to be rejected._

_But she blushed, I know she did, I could have been that she was just embarrassed_ _but I doubt that. I really do._

* * *

**What did you think? Please reply!**


	10. Half Matchmaker, Half Spy, All Aang

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 10: Half Matchmaker, Half Spy, All Aang**

**A/N I have made it so that Aang, anf Jet are a little bit on the insane side.**

**Lol**

**Disclaimer: I've gotten tired of saying it so I hired an android to say it for me!**

**+wheels in a big box labeled Robomatic X-Series 6000 opens box and put's in batteries+**

**(monotone)"Songbird300038 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but unfortunately she owns me robot tears I wheel the sobbing robot away**

**WOW! That was a long disclaimer! Hehehe**

* * *

**Aang POV**

_Dang, Katara and Sokka sure do get into fights a lot, and about the stupidest things._

_I think he's lonely... Maybe I can set him up with a nice girl, or one that he already knows... Hmmm._

I thought about some girls that he liked and then came up with the best answer ever... Suki.

_And better yet, she's already here, and I know for a fact that she likes him back._

_Oh, I am such a genius!_

I Started to plot and scheme as best as my monk mind could and came up with the perfect plan.

**.:4 days later:.**

James Bond theme plays

Aang narrates in a cheesy low voice and uses slides

"I snuck around Ba Sing Se with the speed and the slyness of a fox... that could airbend.

Then I arrived at my destination: The Ba Sing Se Café **Slide: Picture of the cafe**

For you see, I have been watching Suki for these past days and I now know that everyday at 3:13 pm, according to the sun, that she comes here and orders a Caramel latte with a little bit of cinnamon and sits down on table #13"** Slide: A zoom of Suki sitting at table thirteen**

record screeches

regular voice

"What?, I'm thorough!"

awkward silence

"Anywho!"

record resumes along with his cheesy voice

"So I've planted a note on that table say that Sokka wanted to meet with her at the fountain with all of the pretty lights** Slide: the fountain of lights**, I used that wording to make it sound like Sokka, at 6:30 this evening.

But how will he know, you ask?

I have planted a note for Sokka on his boomerang** Slide: Sokka's boomerang with note** saying that Suki want's to meet him at the Fountain aswell, sneaky I know, My plan is foolproof!

Now let's see it in action.

**Slide: end**

**.:regular day:. **

**No one's POV**

Sokka wakes up all groggily and out of instinct grabs his boomerang to fend himself.

Then he mutter incoherently "Oh, mypoorboomerang yawnhaspapersstucktoyou" as he crumpled the note and throwing it in the trash.

.:Meanwhile at the Café:.

A janitor comes in sweeping the floor. He looks at the table and see's what he thinks to be a written on napkin

"Darn litterbugs" He mutters as he puts the "napkin" in the dust pan. Then he walks to do the rest of his chores.

Aang slaps his forehead

"Dang, I forget... Foolproof just isn't Sokka-proof... or janitor-proof for that matter"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers!


	11. Preparations

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 11 : Preparations**

**Disclaimer: Robot do your stuff! (Monotone) Songbird300038 doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender (mutters) good thing too**

**Off with you!!!! ---I shove the robot away---**

**(nervous laughter) ---inches away slowly---**

**Any who... ---shifty eyes---**

**Before "Aang Bond" plotted and schemed, Katara and Smellerbee had a shopping trip... ****and I wouldn't want you to miss that!**

**so..REWIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Katara's POV At the restaurant called "The Jasmine Dragon"**

* * *

"MMM!" Exclaimed Sokka with his mouth full, as usual "This food is delicious!" 

"I'll say!" Said toph licking her fingers

"It's good, but that's no excuse for you two to eat like Piranha-sharks"I said with clear disgust.

Just then Aang looked at me and said "Katara, calm down, your really stressed and you need to chill"

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, and then he suggested "Why don't you go shopping?"

I smiled and thought and then remembered. "OH MY GOD!, I totally forgot!" I started to grab my stuff and ran out of the restaurant saying "I hope I'm not too late!".

As the door closed I remembered my manners and opened the door again."Thanks again for treating us Aang!" I called, then ran to the house to get my purse.

"No problem..." I heard him mumble a little confused.

"What was that about?" Toph asked Sokka. "Don't have a single clue... but then again I never do about Katara" He said and then quickly resumed scarfing down his food. Toph didn't waste any time to get back to her food either.

.:At The house:..

"Okay my purse, my wallet, my water pouch... I think that's it, I'm ready"

I quickly looked into the mirror and fixed my hair, then ran out the door.

* * *

**.:Meanwhile:.**

* * *

**Smellerbee's POV**

_He's just so damn cute!, I mean he's sweet sensitive and he cares for me, the real me!_

_An he respects me, that the main thing._

_I wouldn't mind... getting to know him better_. I blushed at my thoughts and cursed at myself for making it so noticeable. "Sooo... what's for breakfast, Jet?" I asked him. He looked at me and sighed, " You really need to learn how to cook, Bee." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, until then, what's for breakfast?" I heard Longshot chuckle a little. "For now, eggs with bacon" Jet said just as we arrived at the house.

"Mmm, sounds good" I told him with a smile and patted his shoulder. "Call me when it's done. K?"I said running to my room. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked slightly confused. "To my room, I have to find something" I said closing the door. It was true, if I was going to shop for a whole new wardrobe I had to find my wallet and I have to find my money that I had earned while working at the Weaponry and Armor surplus. The best thing about my job was that I got a 20 employee discount.

I found 20 silver pieces and 5 gold pieces. Since I really didn't need to spend my money a whole lot I had collected a little over the years. I was paid 5 copper pieces an hour so, it slowly added up. I put the money in my wallet and started to search my bead and everywhere else money could be hiding. I found 3 more silver pieces and 2 copper pieces. I laughed a little because I had just found more that I made in an hours work in 5 minutes. Just then Longshot came into my room and asked me " What's up?". I looked up a little confused because he only spoke when it was important. "Nothing, just trying to find my money and put it in my wallet" I laugh nervously a little and then smiled. "Since when do you organize?" He asked not buying my excuse. "Since... now" I told him, unable to think of anything else. _Crap, my lying skills are horrible, I really need to practice more._

"Uh, huh... seriously, what's going on" He asked me. "I was just going to go shopping later and I thought I should prepare" She said giving him a half truth.

"Should I go with you?" He asked. "I wouldn't want you to get lost again."

My eyes widened a little 'Umm, no thanks I'll be fine, I'm just looking for girl stuff, you wouldn't be interested". He was about to insist but Jet quickly intervened my calling "Food's ready!"

_Saved by Jet, again. Whew_ "Well I'm hungry so I'm gonna go eat, bye" I said quickly walking out the door leaving Longshot confused and suspicious. I knew he was gonna follow me as soon as I left the house. I knew he wasn't gonna let me out of his sight. I was worried that he would find out why I was doing this, but at the same time I was flattered that he would care that much about me to follow me and watch over me as I looked as shoes and shirts. I tried to fight a smile but I lost.

"What are you grinning about?" Asked Jet as he brought the food to the table.

"Oh, nothing". I said looking at the table and then to him. He looked at me and smiled knowingly and then turned around chuckling."Okay then" He said as he went out to the front porch and sat down.

I quickly finished my food and brushed my teeth. I fixed my hair and made myself look presentable, and then I was out the door with my wallet in my pocket and a half grin on my face.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 11

* * *

**

I'm soooooooooooo sorry I took so freaking long.

Please reply and go ahead and curse at me for taking so long. I'll be okay just as long as you enjoyed this chapter

I promise I will update as soon as possible.

Luv, Songbird300038


	12. Shopping

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 12: Shopping**

**Disclaimer: Sooo...my robot isn't here due to the fact that he is having too many moodswings**

**so I'm having him modified in order to keep that incheck.**

**But until he's fixed...**

**I have my... tape recorder!. It does the work for me without me having to do anything!**

**crackles "Songbird300038 doesn't own Avatar: T.L.A." crackels and fizzes to a stop**

**XD**

**

* * *

**

Smellerbee's POV

_Where could she _be I wondered as I wandered throughout the Market place.

_She said She'd meet me at this booth after breakfast _.

I sat down on the bench neighboring the stand of hats and waited.

It will be two hours in about... I looked at he sun's position and calculated it to be in a few minutes.

There were times when being a freedom fighter became in hand, even though I though I had left that life behind a few years back.

I never forgot my fascination with being strong, of being able to hold a sword or knife with confidence.

I smiled as I thought of the weapons training and exercise I had received.

That's the reason I was attracted to the Armory and Weapons surplus.

Not only did they have more weapons than I had seen in my life, but also they provided minor training in order to be able to demonstrate some of the weapons on a training ground they had in the outer ring.

I sighed. _Why is it so hard to be independent and strong, and yet be beautiful at the same time as practical?_

Katara was going to have her work cut out for her.

Just then I heard someone call my name.

I whiled around in hope of it being Katara, but my face fell slightly in seeing that is was only Longshot..

"What are you doing?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"At this time, nothing." Trying to keep a nonchalant attitude even though my heart was starting to flutter.

"Can I join you in your doing of nothing?" He asked grinning sort of shyly.

I was extremely tempted to take him up on his offer but I had to decline seeing Katara coming in the distance.

'I'm sorry, but no"

"Oh, I understand" He said slowly. I could tell that he was hurt.

"But I can take a raincheck" I said, trying to make him and myself feel better about what I had just done to his poor heart.

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" He asked a lot less hurt and more hopefull

I smiled "Sure, sounds good" I said as I moved my longer hair from my face.

Then He got up and walked away with a smile on his face.

**But Meanwhile...**

**Katara's POV**

I Walked through the market place as fast as I could without hitting anyone.

I knew I was late and I didn't want Smellerbee to leave thinking I stood her up.

"Oh, Excuse me" I said to a lady I had just bumped into.

I looked up and saw someone sitting on a bench. It was Smellerbee, but she wasn't alone.

I saw her smile and I could tell that she had something going on for him, even though I could also tell she was trying her best to hide it.

I saw him look down , he looked as if he was hurt. Then I recognized his face, Longshot.

I smiled. I knew that he liked her.

She bit her lip and said something else that I couldn't hear.

He looked up and smiled.

They talked for a minute and then he got up and turned around. He had a grin on his face.

I stifled a giggle and smiled, then kept walking toward her as he turned the corner.

"Hey, you ready Smellerbee?" I asked as I approached.

"Sure," She replied. "Oh, and call me Bee."

"Kay, Bee" I said.

**

* * *

****Bee's POV**

I was in the dressing room waiting for Katara to change her mind about the outfit she gave me.

"I am _not_ wearing this!" I said firmly.

"Yes you will," I heard her say from the other side of the door. "You asked for my help so you are going to get it whether you like it or not!" I heard her stomp her foot.

I groaned in protest, but I changed into the outfit anyway.

I came out of the dressing room with a blue blouse that was embroidered with flowers on the neck and has a lace fringe. The pants – which were capris – were beige and tied around about 2 to 3 inches under my knee.

My shoes were cork sandals with a slight heel.

I groaned uncomfortably.

"Aww, you look so-" She began but I didn't let her finish

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Say it." I seethed through my teeth.

She grinned crookedly and suppressed a chuckle.

"You can't possibly expect me to be able to sell _weapons_ and _armor_, dressed like...this" I said looking down at the flowers and lace.

Katara sighed.

"Fine" She said walking back to the shirt aisles.

The next thing she brought was a burgundy low cut v-neck top and a pair of denim capris.

"You really insist on the capris, don't you" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, I do" She said, smiling so sweetly it kinda creeped me out.

Just then, an awesome pair of hip hugging cargo pants caught my eye.

I practically drooled over them.

"Find me something to math this" I commanded, thrusting the pants into her hands.

She contemplated them and briskly walked to some shirts and gave them to me.

"Go" She said pointing to the dressing rooms.

I smiled - almost giggled - as I ran through the door and slammed it behind me in the rush.

I came out a few seconds later with the pants on and a shirt that was almost identical to the burgundy one, except it was green.

I was beaming!

_This, I could get used to..._ I thought.

I went back in and tried on one of the other shirts that she had given me.

Actually, it was a tank top. A black one, I loved it immediately.

It also had black lace on the low cut neck line and on the hem, and it just looked sexy.

She also gave me a long brown peasant skirt.

I tried it on and I liked it too.

I grinned.

_Yay...wait, where did that come from?_

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 12

Sooooo sorry.

I had the BIGGEST case of writers block and I decided to take a break and work on an RP with my friend

so yeah.

I'm back and I hope you liked this chappie

cowers Please don't kill me!


	13. The Spoils of Searching

**The "New" Me**

**Chapter 13: The Spoils of Searching (after shopping)**

**

* * *

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, SORRY! I completely got wrapped up in my life here, I got busy with my church and being on the worship team and helping with kids and babysitting and finally going to a real school (I had been homeschooled for 7 years) that I never had any time to write about this. But now that I'm graduated (and can spell better and have better grammar) I can continue. I want to apologize to those who were following with this story cuz now you have to read a few chapters back to remember what the heck I was even writing about (I had to do the same) Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting for TWO WHOLE YEARS! –sobs- I'm SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!  
Anyways, to the disclaimer!

**I, songbird300038, do solemnly swear that I do not in any way own Avatar: TLA. Although if I did I would have so much fun screwing with people's heads! :D**

* * *

**Bee's POV **

So after a long day of, what Katara seems to think is what a girl does best, shopping I was able to get entire new outfits. I got a several capri-style pants in thin, breathable, yet sturdy fabric in the colors black, hunter green, navy blue, and tan. Katara wanted me to try on pink but I had practically beheaded her when she even brought up that color. I got a few tank tops in black, white, lime green, and purple –the purple one was a tough sell because it was almost double what the others were but Katara insisted that it looked...how did she put it…amazingly fantastically great. I got the camo-cargo pants that I fell in love with which seemed to go with just about everything and I got some shorts in the same style. I bought some sturdy sandals with soles of a thin balsa wood and felt for work and a couple softer armadillo-bear skin moccasins for when I was at home or just out and about. Katara begged me to buy some sandals that were embellished with some polished stones and that had slight heels but I argued that I neither knew how to walk in those nor was I ready to dive off of Prissy Town's tallest cliff. She didn't like that comment very much. In grand total my shopping spree cost me 4 gold and 3 copper pieces. Katara didn't restrain herself from buying a few things as well.

While going from shop to shop I almost ran into Longshot – who happened to be conveniently in the marketplace—and blew my whole cover. Again I thanked the gods, or whatever force was out there, that being a Freedom Fighter had taught me to be aware of my surroundings. Although my skills have gotten rusty and my reaction time was slow I was still able to make up for my lacking areas with a quick mind and wit.

It was now sunset and I had to somehow return to my house in the slightly nicer part of the outer ring without my comrades noticing all of the shopping bags… this was going to be difficult. The set-up of the house made it so. My room was to the very back of the structure. To get to it I would have to pass the small kitchenette/dining room, the main room— where Longshot and Jet kindly slept to give me the small one-person bedroom with a small closet. There were also two extra dressers in my room so that Jet and Longshot could have somewhere to put away their clothes and belongings. It was easier that way since I was in charge of the laundry.  
In my room I was also a curtain set up so I could change in more complete privacy, just in case one of the guys thoughtlessly walked in on me. Just to complete the house set up after the main room there was a small hallway that led to my room, on the left, there were a couple linen closets toward the middle of the hallway, opposite the doorway to the hallway, and then the bathroom on the right which was complete with a tub and a water pump to fill the tub, the sink, and the toilet. Only the houses in the middle and inner rings had running water.  
So here I was about 3 sections away from my house and I had to think of a plan. With all the windows on the house I was bound to be spotted in a few minutes. I thought of maybe going from rooftop to rooftop but I decided against it since the bags would probably weigh me down so much.  
_Wait… why am I planning on sneaking in to my own house? I didn't commit a crime and I don't have to explain myself to them. They're guys! They wouldn't get it even if I took a day to explain. I'm just going to go straight to my room _I thought proudly to myself. I continued to walk with purpose toward to my house and thinking how stupid I was to be worried about sneaking past Jet and Longshot, but as stupid as I was I couldn't keep myself from being nervous.  
_Nervous about what? _I asked myself as I walked up to the front door and found myself face to face with the thing that I was nervous about—Longshot.

I couldn't keep myself from letting out an audible "oh" and I did everything I could from blushing from the close proximity. I could see by the expression on his face that it was just as awkward for him. A second was all it took for us to quickly jump back from each other.  
"Hey, Longshot." I said, awkwardly attempting to conceal the bags in my hands and failing miserably.  
"Where have you been?" He asked me half concerned and half confused at my attempts.  
"I told you that I would be in the market place." I said trying to sound nonchalant.  
"All day? Then sun has already set. It's dark. We were worried about you."  
"I can take care of myself, thanks." I said trying to not sound indignant. I get around him to get in the house but he was blocking the door.  
"Can I go in now? I need to get to my room. I'm tired and I feel like I need a bath." I said thrying to make and excuse to go straight to me room but it didn't see like it was going to happen because as soon as he moved to the side to let me in he announced that I had finally come home. He stressed the word and I almost cringed.  
" Hey, Bee. Where have you been all day? You missed lunch. Longshot made your favorite." Said Jet with a slight smirk.  
"I was at the market" I said again this time getting annoyed that I was being almost interrogated in my own home.  
"Well it's a shame that you missed the meal. There's some left in the ice box. If you can warm it up on the stove. Good luck not burning it." Said Jet, being his normal, slightly-jerkish-yet-tolerable self. And with that he let me go and started chewing on a new piece of straw.

I was relieved that no one started asking me about all my bags and I ran to my room to put my clothes away and hang them before I had to iron them. I was proud of my new wardrobe and I wanted to take care of it. I admired my closet and closed the door in satisfaction. I got excited for part two of the make-over process. I went to sleep thinking about all or the possibilities that could happen tomorrow and I could only hope that Longshot would like the finishing result.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

Again, sorry for the really, really, uber long wait. Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and i will change some of the typos and grammar issues in the earlier chapters**  
**


	14. Tonight

The "New" Me  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Katara's Point of View

After a full day of long, hard, and intense shopping, I decided to get a fruit drink on my way home. Shopping with Bee went really well. I never knew that we would actually be able to get along as girls. She had always seemed so...abrasive. Now I see that she was just in that awkward in-between phase of life and she is starting to understand where she fits in.

I smiled as I continued to walk home with my two shopping bags. I smiled at my new things and then looked up at the sky. I tried to remember my own awkward stage but I didn't really have one. I didn't have the time to have an awkward transition. I guess I set myself aside when I decided to leave my old life behind and help Aang.

I arrived home and opened the door to utter chaos. It seemed that Sokka and Toph had gotten in a fight and Aang tried to break them up but all he managed to do was destroy furniture, break down a wall or two, and render Sokka unconscious. Vase shards and flowers were strewn across the floor, curtains had been ripped from the windows and one of the screen doors had been blasted off the frame and lay in a hundred pieces about ten feet away in the street.  
"What have you done? All of you! I _swear_ you are all still _children_!" I shouted into the house. I closed the door behind me but it was no use since it broke off it's hinges and crashed to the floor with a thud. Momo chattered as he landed on my shoulder. He was trembling, the poor creature. Toph came out of her room and looked at the mess and turned to me.

"Sorry about the mess, Katara." She said with a too little conviction for my taste.  
"Oh, you're not sorry yet! Not till you clean this up and return it to the way it was." I told her sternly. Honestly, I felt like a babysitter most of the day. Not like a young lady, but a mother of three—three and a half counting Momo.

Aang came out from his room a couple minutes later and I made him clean his share of the mess. I had Toph help me move Sokka to his bed by earthbending him to his room. He had grown quite a bit heavier since the war ended. He had been working out to keep Suki interested. She had been ignoring him for a bit after the war ended. He became a bit of a bum and Suki was infuriated that he couldn't keep a job. He had a bad habit of sleeping in.

I went to my room and put away my clothes and accessories. It was a nice distraction; admiring my things and keeping my room organized. It made me feel like I had control of _something_ in my life. After I was sure my room was pristine, I came out to a cleaner living room. Toph had earthbended a new coffee table since they had broken the old one in two, Aang was putting his mending skills to the test by trying to fix one of the lass damaged screen doors and most of the dirt had been swept (or airbended) out of the house. I went out to the back of the house to the private garden I planted and sat on a bench and watched the sun fall below the horizon. The sky quickly turned from red to purple to a deep blue. The first of the stars appeared and I made a wish. I wished that Bee would find her way, I wished that Aang would hurry up and mature because he could be so childish sometimes. I wished that Sokka would try harder to be responsible and that Suki would give him another chance. Without her, Sokka just wasn't the same person. I sighed and looked up again. The sky was now black and the stars contrasted brightly against it. The moon was almost full tonight.

The door opened and Aang stepped out of the house and sat down next to me in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed again.  
"It's alright, you tried to help. What were they even fighting about?" I asked.  
"Toph called Sokka lazy and he didn't like it very much. He called her a rock-bending witch and that she would always be alone. She obviously didn't like that. Then Toph told him that Suki was right and he was a bum. That's when stuff started to fly." Aang explained. I frowned and hung my head and tried not to let the stress get to me but I couldn't help it. I cried. Softly at first but then Aang tried to console me which only made me cry harder. Aang just continued to hold me close. Normally days weren't this bad, normally we were happy and together and we were still a team but sometimes when things blew up like today it reminded me of our earlier traveling days. The stress, the sleep deprivation, being poor and having to survive on people's generosity and Aang's popularity. He was still popular now but no one appreciated the Avatar as much when they didn't need him.

I pulled myself together wiped my eyes on my sleeve.  
"I'm sorry about th—"  
"Shhh, it's okay, Katara. It was a long day and I'm sure it was shocking to come home to that. I'm sorry for not being able to contain the fighting."  
"It's alright, after what they were fighting about I'm surprised _you_ weren't damaged in the fight." I laughed tiredly.  
"Please, "damage" me? Come on, Katara, I _am_ still the Avatar." Aang said jokingly. I looked up at him, smiled, and chuckled.  
"Alright, tough guy." I teased. I looked up to smile at him again but not before he caught my lips in a simple kiss. It wasn't long and it wasn't intense and rough, but it held me grounded in that place with him. In that moment I was at peace, whole, okay with the world. We parted and I opened my eyes after a couple seconds to see him smiling gently at me; I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Thanks," I whispered to him, my voice had left me.  
"No problem, Katara."

We both looked back up at the stars, our hands intertwined.


End file.
